


Мой Стиви

by 2Y5



Series: Обретенное. Выжженное. Возрожденное. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последняя ночь перед тем, как Баки уезжает на фронт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой Стиви

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик будет частью серии, причем не первой, но пока я без понятия как ее назвать, поэтому следите за примечаниями, если захотите увидеть приквел или сиквел, ок?)))

Вечерние сумерки понемногу охватывали город. Хмурое небо, словно нарочно, скрыло последние лучи солнца. Стив смотрел в окно и думал о том, как похож окружавший его, словно вмиг посеревший мир, на то, что сейчас творилось в его душе. Баки получил назначение и завтра утром отправлялся в лагерь, а он… Роджерс со злостью взглянул на очередной листок с ненавистным «Не годен» в своей руке, а потом яростно смял его и с размаху швырнул через приоткрытую створку на улицу.  
  
\- Не стой на сквозняке, - произнес до боли знакомый голос за спиной.  
  
Стивен лишь ссутулил еще больше плечи, опустил голову, сжимая подоконник так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Гордость и упрямство сейчас боролись внутри него со слезами и жизненной необходимостью быть рядом с Джеймсом. Видеть его, слушать беззлобные подначивания, знать, что тот в безопасности, а не… не под градом фашистских пуль.  
  
Решать, броситься Барнсу на встречу или так и остаться стоять, ему не пришлось: подошедший сзади брюнет сначала осторожно положил свои ладони парню на плечи, а почувствовав их дрожь, заключил обладателя в крепкие объятия, одной рукой обхватывая попрек хилой груди, другой накрывая впалый живот. Зарывшись носом в светлые волосы на затылке, вдыхал столь полюбившийся ему за последнее время запах Стива, которым он наслаждался каждый раз, как им удавалось заснуть и проснуться вдвоем в одной постели – Барнс всегда прижимался к любимому со спины, складывал на него руку и ногу, а поутру с улыбкой слушал, как тот жаловался, что Джеймс превратил его в своего персонального плюшевого мишку. Дальше этого бурчание не заходило: Баки просто накрывал собой хрупкое, в сравнении с ним, тело Роджерса и долго-долго целовал ворчуна, глубоко и сладко, пока щеки Стивена не розовели, а сам он, пряча от стыда взгляд, не принимался тереться о Барнса всем телом, тихонько постанывая.  
  
Сейчас же объятия не принесли удовольствия, наоборот, вместе с жаром возбуждения по телу медленно, но верно расползалась горечь скорого расставания, отчего становилось тошно – словно это их последняя возможность побыть вместе, подарить себя другому, раскрыться перед ним, доверяя… Словно не оставалось надежды на будущее для них. Словно… не будет еще одного раза.  
  
Стивен резко развернулся в обнимающих его руках и приник поцелуем к губам Джеймса, слишком поторопился, неловко ткнулся в уголок губ, но Барнс не дал этому порыву сойти на нет: сам зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, страстно набросился на подставленный рот, подстегнутый Стивом, который еще никогда первый не делал шаг к их близости. Пухлые алые губы с готовностью раскрылись, стоило Баки лишь чуть тронуть их языком. Такая раскованность любовника заставляла пожар в его груди гореть еще сильнее, лишь дрожь, все не отпускавшая Роджерса, не давала с головой окунуться в это безумие, что сейчас вихрем кружило голову Джеймса. С трудом отстранившись от Роджерса, он собрался было заговорить, но его рот накрыла аккуратная ладошка.  
  
\- Делай, что хочешь, слышишь? Я на все согласен. Сегодня. Сейчас. Баки… Я хочу… хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной… Пожалуйста, Бак…  
  
И лишь новый судорожный поцелуй смог прервать сбивчивую речь Стива. Джеймс вновь крепко прижал любовника к себе, покрывая поцелуями уже открытую, доверчиво подставленную шею. Затем осторожно толкнул Стивена к стене, пробежался дрожащими пальцами по пуговицам рубашки – своей и его – медленно развел полы в стороны, оставляя засосы то тут, то там, с нажимом облизывая сначала один розовый сосок, затем другой, легонько прикусил правый, потянул, вслушался в тихий всхлип Роджерса, поднял голову и застыл – на щеке Стивена блестела слеза.  
  
\- Стив… Стиви, что ты?.. Я что-то не так…  
  
\- Зачем ты… так? – стараясь удержать голос, спросил он. – Я дал тебе разрешение, я хочу этого, а ты все равно со мной, как…  
  
\- Как? Как я с тобой, Стиви? – Барнс накрыл его щеки своими ладонями и развернул любимое лицо к себе, ловя взгляд.  
  
\- Как с хрустальным! Я видел, как ты трахал девчонок! – выпалил вдруг Роджерс, заливаясь румянцем от груди до макушки. Джеймс рассмеялся.  
  
\- Глупый… Боже, Стив, какой же ты глупый, - пробормотал он и вновь впился в протестующий рот. Стивен попытался оттолкнуть его, но ему не тягаться с Баки в силе, так что через пару секунд он сдался и замер.  
  
\- Девчонки, нашел, с кем себя сравнивать, - оторвался он от Роджерса. – Пойми, с ними нужно быть самцом, зверем… А ты… Ты – совсем другое, Стив. С тобой я хочу быть нежным… Ты меня с ума сводишь, ни с одной девчонкой такого не чувствовал, как с тобой… Заласкать тебя всего хочется, чтобы стонал мне на ухо сладко, кричал от наслаждения… - Стивен поднял сияющие глаза и с недоверием всмотрелся в голубые глаза напротив, потемневшие до цвета грозового неба. – Я кончить хочу от одного вида только, как ты от наслаждения выгибаешься под моими руками, мне даже себя можно не касаться… В прошлые наши разы еле себя сдерживал… Ни одна из этих девчонок тебе и в подметки не годится, слышишь?.. Мой Стиви…  
  
Сводящее с ума в своей откровенности признание оборвал уже сам Роджерс, закинув руки Барнсу на шею и в свою очередь набросившись на партнера с поцелуями. С его плеч словно гора свалилась, а стеснение, сильное до сих пор, наконец отступило на второй план, позволяя схватиться за пряжку ремня любовника, но тот ловко перехватил его руки, завел тому за голову и прижал к стене.  
  
\- Раз сегодня все для меня, - хрипло прошептал он Стивену на ухо, так, что у того мурашки по позвоночнику пробежали прямо в низ живота, - то я хочу тебя. Всего. Не отпускай руки, - словно добил его Баки и укусил за мочку алого уха, отчего Роджерс вздрогнул всем телом и застонал в голос, поплывшим взглядом следя за тем, как Джеймс опустился перед ним на колени, медленно провел ладонью по натянувшейся ткани брюк в паху. Пряжка ремня, пуговица, ширинка – и вот уже ловкие руки стянули штаны и белье до колен. Стив все так же алел румянцем, обкусанными ногтями скреб старые обои в попытке удержать руки на месте, а лицом уткнулся в сгиб локтя, не в силах спокойно смотреть на то, как его Баки сначала поцеловал головку, а потом медленно забрал в рот член, сначала до половины, а потом до самого горла. Языком выписывал узоры, оглаживая пульсирующие венки, забрался кончиком за крайнюю плоть, потом выпустил пенис и принялся за мошонку. Сквозняк из приоткрытого окна холодил кожу, изнутри ее сжирало пламя вожделения, Роджерс выгнулся, извиваясь в удерживающих его за бедра руках, подался навстречу вновь заглотившему его член рту, ощутил, как огненные языки лижут позвоночник сверху вниз, устремляясь в центр живота, а оттуда… В последний миг он перевел-таки взгляд вниз, нити, удерживающие его на поверхности наслаждения, резко оборвались разом, когда он увидел, как скользит меж покрасневших губ туда и обратно, как втянулись щеки Джеймса, и кончил, отпечатывая на радужке глаза то, как Барнс сглотнул, и еще раз, и еще. Колени тряслись и подгибались, Стивен опустил руки и уперся ладонями в плечи Баки.  
  
Тот поднялся ему навстречу, одной рукой обхватывая за плечи, помогая удержаться. Ласково провел свободной рукой по выгнутой спине вниз, остановил ладонь на упругой ягодице и оставил ее там, наслаждаясь возможностью, мягкостью кожи, легкой дрожью Стива, который в ответ на прикосновение судорожно выдохнул ему в грудь, но не отстранился, позволяя все, что угодно.  
  
Спустя полминуты тот поднял голову, несколько секунд всматривался в глаза напротив, потом развернулся к Барнсу спиной и уперся руками в стену, выгибаясь. Ему казалось, что он выглядит глупо, только вот у Джеймса от этой картины член дернулся так, словно вот-вот порвет брюки. Баки судорожными движениями освободился от остатков одежды, не забыв все же прихватить из кармана косметический вазелин. Затем прижался пахом к ягодицам Стивена и замер, боясь кончить лишь от этого контакта, потому что в голове алый туман, во рту пересохло от возбуждения, а руки дрожали, словно с дичайшего похмелья. Немного успокоившись, он начал покрывать подставленную спину легкими поцелуями, кончиками пальцев рисуя затейливые узоры на то и дело покрывающейся мурашками, чувствительной после недавнего оргазма коже, ловя мысль, что нужно подождать, пока у Стива встанет снова.  
  
Но вкус кожи дурманил голову, Барнс опускался все ниже и ниже, и вот уже на левой ягодице красовался шикарный засос. Роджерс обернулся через плечо, и от его осоловевшего взгляда у Баки сорвало все тормоза: сначала осторожно, затем смелее он провел двумя пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами, нащупал колечко входа, легонько надавил на него, и тут же до его слуха донесся глубокий грудной стон. Джеймс повторил движение, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в эту музыку для его влюбленной души, а после плюнул на все и нырнул в заветную глубину языком.  
  
Стивен застыл статуей, даже, кажется, перестал дышать. Барнс тут же поднял голову и встретился с ошарашенными глазами Роджерса. Тот смотрел на него так, будто увидел Господа Бога. Подобных ласк Стив еще от Баки не получал, одна девушка научила Джеймса этому.  
  
\- Ты… ты ведь не против? – голос был больше похож на скрежет металла, но он не мог не задать этот вопрос. Стивен моргнул; казалось бы, некуда больше, но покраснел еще сильнее и… кивнул, отворачиваясь, вновь уперевшись лицом в сгиб локтя, не доверяя не то, что собственному голосу, но и разуму. Ведь не мог же Баки… Нет, мог!  
  
В следующую секунду Роджерс чуть не кричал, почувствовав вновь влажный язык в столь интимном месте. Ласка поверхностна – Стив напряжен, у Барнса почти не было практики в этом, но уникальность момента обострила все в тысячу раз, Роджерс заходился стонами на каждое движение, а Джеймс уже почти не осознавал ничего вокруг. Он отшвырнул баночку с вазелином, обеими ладонями раздвинул столь соблазнительные полушария и продолжил яростно ласкать начавшую пульсировать дырочку. Потом послюнявил пальцы и по одному ввел их внутрь, не прекращая языком обводить покрасневший анус. Стивен подался навстречу, возбуждение вновь плавило внутренности, уже не в состоянии терпеть, он прошипел:  
  
\- Баки… возьми меня уже, не могу больше!  
  
Тот поднялся, рывком развернул любовника лицом к себе и подхватил под ягодицы, поднимая над полом. Роджерс от неожиданности вскрикнул, обхватил ногами талию Барнса, руками держался за его плечи. Джеймс прижал Стива спиной к стене, глубоко, пошло поцеловал.  
  
\- Хочу видеть твое лицо, - проговорил он, выдыхая неимоверно горячий воздух из легких. Стивен ничего не ответил, он опустил руку вниз, обхватил ладонью член Баки и направил в себя, насаживаясь, насколько позволяла поза. Тот почувствовал тугость пульсирующего отверстия и судорожно застонал прямо Стиву в рот. Стивен опустился до конца, и на несколько секунд оба замерли, сцепляясь взглядами. Из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза казались черными, словно они какие-то демоны из книжек.  
  
Роджерс почувствовал, как Джеймс начал двигаться в нем, в такой позе он проникал глубоко, глубже, чем все разы до этого, сильные мышцы бугрились под ладонями Стива, заставляя чувствовать благоговение – Баки без труда удерживал его вес, лишь уперев спиной в стену, чтобы было удобнее двигаться. Стивен доверился, расслабился, переместил свои руки с плеч Барнса на его шею и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Он напряг живот, двигаясь навстречу толчкам Джеймса, стонал, почти не переставая, и Баки окончательно сошел с ума: задал бешенный ритм, от которого Стив уже скулил, окончательно потерявшись в искрах бешенного удовольствия от непрекращающихся ударов в простату, сам стонал, не заботясь о соседях, и чуть не пропустил момент, когда дырка под его движениями начала бешено пульсировать. В последние мгновения уперся лбом в лоб Стивена и кончил глубоко в нем, ощущая, как тот бесконтрольно сжимается на его члене, выплескивая сперму на его живот и грудь, выдыхая еле слышно:  
  
\- Мой Стиви… Люблю…  
  
Они стояли так, восстанавливая дыхание, потерявшись во времени. Затем Джеймс вновь глубоко поцеловал Стива, вместе с ним сделал несколько шагов к кровати, опустил свою драгоценную ношу спиной на постель и только тогда позволил себе выйти из покрасневшей, чуть приоткрытой дырочки. Роджерс на это лишь судорожно выдохнул, а потом быстро перебрался под бок к Баки, когда тот устроился рядом. Барнс усмехнулся и в два движения перетянул любовника целиком на себя, собственнически обвивая руками, утыкаясь носом во влажные волосы. Стивен не протестовал, поцеловал кожу, оказавшуюся под губами, и провалился в дрему. Джеймс последовал за ним, как и всегда.  
  
Проснулся Стив от того, что Баки аккуратно гладил его по груди и левому боку, теребил сосок и расцвечивал беззащитную шею засосами. Застонал, чувствуя, что у него уже стоит. За ночь они потеряли счет своим оргазмам, Барнс провалился в полноценный сон лишь на пару часов под утро.  
  
Стив больше не спал. Он не пойдет провожать Баки на поезд. Последние пару часов он потратил на то, чтобы как следует отпечатать в своем сознании Джеймса: встрепанные волосы, только-только пробившуюся щетину на щеках, распухшие, неприлично алые губы – Роджерс прокусил нижнюю до крови во время пятого или шестого оргазма, - покрытые засосами шею и ключицы, царапины на бицепсах, крепкие ладони с мозолистыми подушечками пальцев, которые так приятно трут нежную головку, широкую грудь с острыми сосками, впадинку пупка и дорожку от нее к паху, сегодня Стив не раз проследил ее губами, опавший член, который Роджерс таки смог взять полностью в рот, упругие ягодицы, словно созданные для ладоней Стивена, крепкие бедра и стройные, сильные ноги со светлыми, почти никогда не загорающими ступнями.  
  
Утром Барнс задержался еще на полчаса, тратя часть времени для прощания с родителями на то, чтобы усадить начавшего заикаться и задыхаться от волнения Роджерса на диван, прижать его к себе и долго целовать, перемежая ласки с заверениями о том, что они обязательно встретятся. Джеймс обязательно еще раз обнимет его, поцелует.  
  
\- Ты ведь «мой Стиви», - с улыбкой в голосе сказал Баки, пряча глаза с набежавшими слезами, зарываясь лицом в столь сладко пахнущие светлые волосы…

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Velva


End file.
